


A Brief Glimpse of Forever

by twoshotrobot



Series: Weird Ateez Sex Drabbles [13]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoshotrobot/pseuds/twoshotrobot
Summary: Jongho's developed a way to cope with the inevitable.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Song Mingi
Series: Weird Ateez Sex Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791163
Kudos: 40





	A Brief Glimpse of Forever

In a brief glimpse of forever, he met Mingi. Like anyone he'd met before a million times over. Like no one he met before a million times more. Uniquely Mingi, who lived his fragile and finite mortality as if he had time in abundance, the kind to rarely heed the inevitable. Mingi laid on his thigh, tracing the dips in Jongho's fingers on the hand rested on his stomach. Maybe distracted, maybe focused. He had a way of managing both.

The hand pressed down, fingers burying beneath the waistband. Mingi swallowed out loud, brought out of his daze to press his hand down on Jongho's, slowing the advance.

Jongho only met his eyes. Patient, because he knew how Mingi felt about him. The hand on his lifted, though not entirely. Mingi's fingers slid up the wrist, holding loosely onto Jongho's forearm, a soft tug down to encourage the original course.

Jongho had lived endless variations of the very moment, but this was new because this was Mingi. The soft skin of Mingi's lower stomach, the coarse hair on the way down. Mingi was soft when he took him in hand, though he twitched at the lightest of squeezes.

Jongho took it in. The closed eyes that peeked open. The mouth parting with heavy, burdened breaths. The fingers on his forearm, sometimes tightening, sometimes loose and splayed, a thoughtless working of Jongho's arm to influence the rhythm.

Through this, Jongho only focused on the feeling on his skin, the feeling in his chest, in the stir of his stomach. He knew better than anyone that there was nothing new under the sun, but it felt new. A lifetime was a moment, and the greatest gift eternity had given Jongho was the resolve to abandon that cynicism, where he would give himself to loving Mingi for as long as time's indifferent generosity allowed. Then the inevitable seemed less cruel, and forever all the less lonely.

**Author's Note:**

> the literal interpretation is jongho is immortal and mingi is not, but with the added bonus of this being a deeply personal cryptic metaphor


End file.
